The Heir
by Different Child
Summary: Generations have passed. Integra is gone but not forgotten. Now, a new heir is being prepared. Of course, she doesn't know that yet... Joint fic with Silver Sailor Ganymede
1. Prologue

_**A/N**__: Hello and welcome! Don't shoot me for those who read my other fics and yell that I'm not finished yet. This is based off an RP between myself and Silver Sailor Ganymede. I will be updating my stuff soon as soon as I get a kick in the butt. Promise. (Hold me to it). This is already partially written it just needs to be divvied up so updates depend on reviews.  
Enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**_

The skies outside were clear, bright and beautiful, as perfect as could be, and yet Lady Elizabetta Hellsing could not shake off the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. It wasn't the baby; no, her child was fine, she could feel that much. But something was wrong, horribly wrong. As the morning passed the feeling grew ever stronger, and the more worried Elizabetta became about her husband, who had been away on business for weeks.

She had just made up her mind to take a walk in the ground in an attempt to get rid of this uneasiness when she heard a knock on the door to her rooms. "Come in," she called.

A gentleman, one of her husband's top officers came in to the room and bowed. He was formal yet familiar with her at the same time. Formal by nature but familiar due to the fact that he had been with her husband since before they met. "Hello m'lady. How are you this day? Feeling well?"

He was not eager to tell Lady Elizabetta about her husband. He thought he would ease into it if he could. That way there would be less of a coldness to it. He hated that he had to tell her this. She was pregnant with an heir, finally an heir for the family. They had not managed to successfully produce a child. There had been a few hopes but no successful pregnancies. They had never gotten this far. But now...she was pregnant and being taken care of by the best doctors. Her husband had been ecstatic. He hated to go off on business, but he had to. He constantly talked about it while they were away. And now...

"Yes, I feel well enough," Elizabetta sighed. "But whatever is the matter? I can tell there's something you need to tell me." Her eyes narrowed. "Nothing has happened to my husband, has it?"

"That's good. It's nice to hear that you are doing well. Everyone is happy about the child inside your womb." He slowly walked a little closer. "Perhaps you should sit down while we talk. I don't want you to strain yourself too much." He really hated this. It was the worst part of the job, and the worst ever being this time...

She sat down, dreading but guessing what was coming next. "He's been hurt, hasn't he? Don't lie and tell me otherwise; I can see it in your eyes that something bad has happened!"

He sat down next to her. "Lady Elizabetta I will not lie to you. Something terrible has happened. I insisted on being the one to come here to tell you. He wouldn't have it any other way." He sighed and wished it was simply that he was injured. "M'lady...I'm afraid that your husband has been killed in the line of duty."

She shook her head and stared blankly at the floor. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. The number of times he's been injured... well, I had a feeling this would happen at some point." She sighed, "Why did he have to be born a Hellsing?"

He gave a small smile at her courage. "No, I didn't imagine you would be surprised. He was a Hellsing through and through. He was proud of it. It is a hard life, the life of a Hellsing comes with immense responsibility. But he was glad to be one. He died honorably and he wouldn't have it any other way...except later. He didn't want to do this to you. When he was dying he said to take care of you and the child. He only wanted the best for you still. He said he was sorry and he loved you." He put his hand on hers, trying to comfort her best he could.

"Sorry? He loved me with all his heart while he was here; that's more than most people could even dream of. No, it's the baby I'm sorry for." She looked up at the servant. "You may go now." The servant curtsied and left, not sure what to do but knew that they had to follow orders and went to tell the other servants. What else would they do but gossip?

He wasn't sure what to tell her but the truth now. "I feel sorry for the child as well but regardless, there is information you need to know. Your child is the sole heir to the Hellsing Organization. The only direct descendant. With this, someone will be taking over in the meantime, a distant relative, until the child turns 13. On that day, they will assume full responsibility as head of the organization. They will be trained from birth to then and quite possibly even after, in the ways of the organization. They must know always. And there are other things that will go along with it, but we take those as they come. You are still their mother and still to live here in this house, but right now, your main responsibility is to carry this child to term. You will get to be their mother.

I promise this. But you will have to understand the responsibilities and risks that will come. People may try to kill you or your child. This is not new but will intensify due to your husband's death. The child will face great risks but have great potential. You will have to keep them close and safe, but must let them live and experience the world."

She smiled slightly. "Isn't that what any mother would do for their child? You needn't ask me such questions. And apologies for dismissing the servant-girl; I simply couldn't talk freely with her there. You know how I am. Now I want you to tell me - who and what exactly was responsible for my husband's..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word 'death'.

He nodded. "Of course. A vampire was attacking everyone and we were all fighting. Your husband was slashed, the vampire bit several of the people but your husband refused to let him so she slashed through him. We all tried our best to save him and protect him but he wouldn't have it. He said there was nothing that could be done and to save ourselves, but the body was recovered."

She nodded. "Would that the whole world were so brave in the face of death. If they were then these vermin vampires wouldn't even exist."

"Amen. Your husband will have a proper funeral I assure you and the Queen herself has sent her condolences. She found out from one of the others while we were getting back from the mission."

"I see. Well, officer, I assure you that I will do everything I can to make sure that the Hellsing line continues. That's all that matters now."

"You are a brave, strong and courageous woman. I see why your husband loved you so dearly. If you need anything m'lady do not hesitate to ask. I'll leave you to rest now." He bowed to her before exiting the room.

It was only five minutes later, when she was well and truly certain that he was gone, that she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

_**Fin.** _

_That's it folks! The prologue! Feel free to hit the little words down there that say "Review". You know you wanna. And remember, more reviews = faster updates. Until next time!_


	2. Morrigan Ambrosia Emmaline Hellsing

**A/n: **Welcome to chapter 1! Different Child here, Silver Sailor Ganymede is my lovely awesome friend who I am doing this with. Woot! Again, we have more written than we've posted. Reviews make a happy writer! Errr…writers.

* * *

She was 12 now, a big girl and strong. She was preparing for school for the day, eating breakfast, getting dressed that sort of thing. If one didn't know, they might think she was just a normal girl, but she was far from that. She was a Hellsing.

Elizabetta watched her daughter as she readied herself for another day at school. It had been amazing that she was even born, and was nothing short of a miracle that she had survived to be only a few months short of her thirteenth birthday. The dreaded thirteenth - which her daughter, of course, knew nothing about. Great-great-uncle Eldred was the Head, and as far as she was concerned her always would be, at least until his death. That was exactly the way Elizabetta wanted things.

Her daughter was being trained to take over the organization. She did not know when, thanks to her mother. The advisors had suggested she always know, but her mother had protested. Her mother had not even wanted training in some instances but it had been insisted upon. She was strong and smart, though in the beginning she had many problems due to the fact that she was born a bit premature. But

they were simply grateful she was born. Though every day was a struggle fighting her mother…

"So, do you have anything special planned for your day at school today?" Elizabetta asked, attempting to have at least a brief conversation with her daughter before the girl rushed out of the door.

"Um, not really. I get to see my friends." She smiled. That was her favorite part, not the lessons. She got that at home too. She had a variety of lessons to come home to every day. She got shooting lessons, riding lessons, lessons in classics, music lessons, legend lessons and more. She got to be with people her own age at school.

"I see. No tests or anything important that you've 'forgotten' about?" Elizabetta asked. Her daughter had done that on occasion, and Elizabetta hated it.

"I can't think of one but if I've forgotten then I won't remember will I?" She giggled. At 12, she was smarter than most.

"Alright. Now off you go; you don't want to be late."

"No I don't!" She ran off to the car that would take her to school. That was one good thing; she always wanted to go to school. She sat in the car with excitement until they got to school where she quickly got out and ran inside to see her friends.

"You're here even earlier than usual!" a girl with long, ginger hair laughed upon seeing her. "Honestly, I've never seen anyone so eager to get into this place."

She laughed. "I like school. Can't help it. Is that a problem?" She had more advanced studies for years at home. She just came there to see her friends. If it were just about the education, she would be purely homeschooled like many in the past.

Genevieve sighed. "Really though. You can see us any time, why be so excited about school?"

"No I cannot!" She crossed her arms. "I've always got lessons or things to do at home. I get to see you most here."

"I still don't see why you work so hard at home," Genevive sighed.

"Now really, Genni," another girl, this one brunette with thick-rimmed glasses, tutted as she walked in. "Must you be so harsh?"

"I wish I didn't sometimes but I must. I have no choice. It's what I must do." She sat down in her seat, opening up her backpack.

"You sound really old when you talk like that," Genevive muttered.

"Oh stop it, Genni!"

"No, Marianna, I will not stop it."

Morrigan looked at her. "I sound old do I? Pardon me, I can't help it. I'm surrounded by old people at home! Great Uncle lives at home and he's old and so are all his advisors for work. Plus there are all sorts of things I have to go to and my tutors are old. That's why I like school!"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Genni groaned. "It's too damn early to listen to you shouting!"

"It's too damn early to be up." Morrigan groaned in response. Just because she had to be up doesn't mean she had to like it. The teacher walked in to the room and quieted them all down. "Now now children, let's begin our lessons for the day with a pop quiz." She said in a sweet voice.

Genni looked even more put off than ever by this announcement. "Great, just great. I've done NO work for any of this..."

"When do you ever?" Marianna asked.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Genni really. You should do your homework more often." She always DID her homework. Between her mother, her tutors, her Great Uncle and Alucard anytime she tried to avoid it someone found out.

"I don't think she even knows what homework IS," Marianna observed.

Morrigan nodded. "Probably not. O well, not our fault she'll be fucked."

"I will not be fucked," Genni laughed. "I can bullshit through ANYTHING!"

The teacher looked at her. "Pardon me Genevieve is there a problem?" She stood there, looking down at the student who was causing such a disruption. Genevieve always was loud.

"Not at aaaaall, miss," Genni replied, obviously entirely insincerely.

She looked at her and handed her the quiz, expecting everyone to be silent. Well, not expecting, rather hoping. But she would enforce this even if it killed her. One of these days it just might.

"Oh fuck," Genni muttered under her breath. Evidently this was a test she couldn't bull her way through.

The class agonized over which answer was correct on each question. Some children did better than others though the general consensus didn't sound great. The quiz was over before they knew it and everyone had to turn it in. "Time's up!"

"What's the matter, Genni? Something you didn't know?" Marianna asked.

"It wasn't too bad, but then again I already studied that two years ago..." Morrigan said after the fact. She was further advanced in her studies

"Two years?! Now you see why I say you study too much!"

"I do not! I have no choice! My uncle makes me study lots of things. He says I need to know things more than I learn in school!" More than once she had gotten fed up with her studies only to be tied down by the resident vampire and forced to continue. They did not make her life easy.

"We know, Morri. Genni's just teasing you," Marianna stated.

She crossed her arms. "Yea yea I know. Always teasing." Sometimes she got frustrated by said teasing. She didn't always get it.

"You KNOW I'm only kidding, jeez," Genni whined, threatening to go into a sulk. "I wouldn't be mean on purpose - you're too scary for that!"

She stopped in her tracks. "I'm what?" Morrigan didn't take well to being called scary or frightening. She was sensitive when it came to how she was described.

"Well you are rather a good fighter," Genni replied. "I remember the last time some kids tried to beat you up. Haha, they literally didn't know what hit them!"

"So? How the hell does that make me scary?" Morrigan crossed her arms. She was frustrated. Sometimes being a Hellsing screwed her over...she was only 12, come on! Why must she already know things more than her friends and know how to beat up someone?

"She just means that we wouldn't want to get on your bad side," Marianna laughed. "Don't look so annoyed."

"Yeah. And I'm scary too! Kerpow!" Genni swung her arm out sideways, nearly falling out of her seat.

She laughed at Genni that time. "You're not scary, at least not because of that. And I know I know. It's just frustrating at times. I feel like a freak and my mum treats me like a doll."

"If you're a freak then what's Genni?" Marianna asked, raising an eyebrow at the other girl, who was currently pretending to punch thin air.

"Sad?" Morgan answered trying to find the word for her o so 'special' friend.

"How am I sad?" Genni asked, perplexed. "I'm happy as a... as a... as a happy... thing. Yeah, you know what I mean!"

"Not sad as in you feel sad but you're just plain sad." Morgan laughed at her. "Or do you prefer 'special'?" That might be the best way to describe Genni. Special. Special Ed. She snickered to herself.

"Of course I'm special," Genni huffed. "I'm ME!"

She looked at Marianna then back to Genevieve. "Right." Morrigan turned back to her friend. "So what's in store for us for the rest of the day do you think?" _Nothing that I'm especially looking forward to._

"Hell," came Genni's reply.

"Classes of some sort," said Marianna.

"Classes yes but I was more referring to what was in the classes or after them. Leave it to you to take it literally. And Genni _really_. Hell? School isn't that bad."

"Yes. It. Is," Genni sulked. "It's school."

"And I think we have literature next," Marianna replied.

"Ah, literature." Morri smiled. "I love books. And why is school hell Genni? You'd rather be having tea parties and getting all dressed up so that you can barely breathe? And this is only at our age, imagine when we get older." Morrigan often made fun of the fact that she herself was born into the upper echelons of society. When she was young, she was fascinated by it. Now...she made fun of it.

"NO!" Genni shrieked. "I'd rather be climbing trees or swimming in the river - except that daddy said he'd kill me if he saw me up a tree again," she grumbled

She burst out laughing. "Come over to my place then. I don't get in as much trouble for that sort of thing. Sometimes they encourage it, but Mother is the one who tells me to be more of a lady at times. Really..." She shook her head. "What about you Mari?"

"I don't mind either way," Marianna sighed. "I'm not as outgoing as Genni or as smart as you..."

"O come off it. We're all talented in our own ways. I'm not that smart. I just study a lot. Music is my thing by choice rather than being stuck studying arithmetic. Genni...well no argument there." No one was as outgoing as Genni.

"I like dancing, I suppose," Marianna said. "It's about the only thing I'd actually say I'm good at."

"And you can cook, unlike me," Genni added.

"Dancing is wonderful. And ditto that. I've had people cook for me always. I could make do if my life depended on it but I don't have the faintest idea what I'm doing in a kitchen if it doesn't involve cereal, sandwiches or finding something already made."

"Well all you have to do is follow instructions, really." Marianna had started to explain something when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of their next class.

Their teacher began the lesson promptly instructing them to open their books and leaping into an interpretation of the latest book. One which most of the class had little to no interest in.

Marianna glanced over at Genni, who already looked like she was falling asleep on the table.

Morrigan didn't scribble down notes furiously, but she took down a few. She wasn't in school for the intellectual challenge. If she wanted that she would stay at home and just be tutored. No, she was in school for people like Genni and Marianna. Her best friends.

* * *

**: D**

Aww, what a sweet ending! Friends!! Hehe.

Remember – reviews get faster updates!!


End file.
